


Tiny Dancer

by psykomai (undentifiedlove)



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig of the Dead, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Zombie AU, elton jon, song-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undentifiedlove/pseuds/psykomai
Summary: Craig notices the distress in Tweek’s eyes as time flies by in the current apocalyptic world and decides that they need a moment to breathe and have some fun.





	Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Craig of the Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/340824) by https://tuckerenthusiast.tumblr.com/. 



> So, I fell in love with the CotD AU (Craig of the Dead) created by @tuckerenthusiast on tumblr, and kinda wanted to make a one-shot of it and some doodles. My drawings aren’t the best so hopefully my lil’ writing makes up for it. ^^

He let go of his shaky breath as he wiped off the sweat on his forehead. He bit his tongue a he put his foot down onto the dead corpse and grip onto his ax as he pries it out of the skull. It made horrifying sounds as he did so and the messy blonde-haired boy didn’t dare to keep his eyes on it for too long.

He stepped back and and continued to breath shakily, there was no smiles and no play time. There was no room to have fun in a zombie apocalypse.

The beginning of it all was terrifying but almost fun in a way where it pumps adrenaline in your system and all you can think is how a fantasy game turning into a reality but now that the adrenaline was gone, reality hit Tweek in the face. He was more or so brain-washed, knowing that as long as this continues he’ll most likely be stuck in a circle of killing undead, scavenging, living, and repeat. Not the funniest thing for a teenager.

At least things weren’t too bad. Craig was still here.

A hand was placed a top of Tweek’s shoulder, of course freaked out a bit that Tweek had let his guard down he twisted around, his trusty ax in stance to attack. Craig held his hands up with eyes high and stepping back himself till Tweek lowered his weapon and and pushing his hair back in distress. “S-sorry, you scared me.” He nodded and and sighed, “Yeah, it’s understandable. We’re both pretty on edge right now.” Craig glanced around with his hand up blocking the sun rays as he scouted for any other near silhouettes. After knowing the coast was clear he glided his hand towards Tweek’s and grasping it. “Come on, we can scout through one more house and then head back to camp.”

Tweek hesitantly nodded and let out one last sigh before following his beloved.

It wasn’t long before they had made it back to the house that they had fort in but the long day had caused anguish on the poor jittery teen. He was strong and was more than capable for fighting but repeatedly doing it can become tiring and a sense of suffering. Craig looked over at him with a small worry. The blond looked more tired than usual and a rather larger frown as he scavenged through the good cans and bad ones that he had picked up. Before Tweek could start looking through his second bag, Craig took ahold of it and looked willingly in the Boy’s emerald eyes. “You get some rest I can do this."But,”

Craig jerked away the bag of cans from his companions and looked sternly at him. “You need some sleep, Tweek. I can tell.” Tweek sat in silences as he took in Craig’s stance before standing up and walking into the other room with their sleeping bags.

The raven boy exhaled and sat down in his area as he continued to sort through all their supplies. He shuffled through the duffel bag taking out the cans and the other types of necessitates that was in there. He stopped in his tracks as he felt something cold like metal within the bag and pulled it out. His brows furrowed in confusion as he saw a perfectly good condition mp3 player with some headphones. It was orange and one of the small long one’s that only held music. Feeling intrigued, he turned on the player and luckily it was still operative and has some battery juice left.

There wasn’t many songs and they were all pretty old songs too, no modern pop or alternative. Craig continued to listen to the songs landing on one by Elton Jon and even though the songs were pretty mushy feeling it sparked an idea in Craig’s head. He stared towards the room where Tweek was at, hopefully getting some shut eye. A mall smile fell on the boy’s face as he got up and intended to follow his plan.

Tweek twist and turned in his sleeping bag as he tried to understand his companion. How could he be so, at peace could it be said, on a time like this. Maybe he was and it was hard to see, the raven boy was always one to not exactly personify his emotions towards others. Tweek groaned as he held his head, there was no need to try and sleep. He felt overly exerted and alerted to be able to. He held his position until two knocks came from the door to the room. “Sleep well, honey?”

“What do you think?” Tweek mumbled as he stood up and rubbed his bagged eyes. Craig held out his hands and not exactly thinking or questioning, Tweek took a hold of it and was yanked out of the room. “Wha- C-craig what are you.. you, uh..” Tweek’s mouth fell agape as he stared at the newly decorated living room. There were sheets hanging on the roof like streamers and lights illuminating a top of them. The ground was no longer scattered with supplies and was actually really neat. The room was dark mostly from the windows being barricaded and in all it gave Tweek shudders as he stared at the new scenery.

“I wanted it to look like that one night at home-coming but had to improvise.” Craig said in a mumble. He took a hold of Tweek hands and guided him over to the middle. “wha- why did you do this?” Tweek questioned as Craig scrummage through his pockets. Craig shrugged in reply and pulled out the orange mp3 player and the ear buds. Tweek looked at it with wide eyes as he remembered picking that up in the last house, he didn’t expect it to actually work though.

“It’s not the best music but bare with me.” Craig said with a smile as he put the ear buds in Tweek’s ear. The melody of Elton Jon flowed his ears, the uplifting music and ambiance slowly calming the boy’s fears. Craig began to swing their arms back and forth slowly as he took Tweek in circle slowly. It was not exactly “dancing” but it was their definition of it. Tweek stared longingly into Craig’s as the raven boy hummed along with the song and sometimes singing a verse in a monotone voice. It made Tweek smile as he slowly understood why Craig was doing this.

Once the song slowly faded out Craig looked Tweek in the eyes and they both hare a small smile. Tweek gave a small hug. “Thanks Craig.”

The next song in the playlist began to slowly fade in and Tweek held out his hand. “One more dance, for just the fun of it?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: pyskomai.tumblr.com  
> wattpad: wattpad.com/user/ppsyko  
> instagram: instagram/user/psykobxtch
> 
> have a nice day! :)


End file.
